The band
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends decided to make a band.


At the apartment, Clifford, Daffodil, Flo, Zo, Norville, Teacup, Jorge, and Cheri are watching their favorite rock song.

Clifford said, "Wow, that song is really good."

Jorge said, "It was more of a rock and roll version."

Cheri said, "Well, it okay, but it not really the song that I'm looking for."

Zo said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "Well, usually the female like romance song."

Flo said, "It better than listening to rap battle, rock and roll, and heavy metal."

Clifford said, "Now hold on, us males likes rock and roll, rap battle, and heavy metal. Not lovey dovey song."

Teacup said, "Oh really, you think you can write a song better than our."

Norville said, "Of course we can. Us boys are good at making song and singing."

Cheri said, "Phtt, I think Kesha can makes better song than the male can."

Clifford said, "Well I think Billy Joel can makes better song than your."

Daffodil said, "Well then, maybe we should make a song and sing it for ourselves."

Flo said, "But we don't have a stage to do it on."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. Emily Elizabeth and Nina still have the stage that they used couple week ago. We can use that."

Jorge said, But we don't have anything to play it on."

Teacup said, "Well, we have some instrument we have at some of our apartment."

Daffodil said, "But who is going to sing?"

Clifford said, "Maybe me and Daffodil can."

Flo said, "That is the great idea."

Daffodil said, "Fine. Let go get our music."

So everybody went to their apartment to grabbed an instrument. Later, they came back to the stage that they will be performing in.

Jorge said, "Okay, does anybody have their instrument ready."

Teacup said, "Well us girls don't need instrument. We can sing from our heart."

Zo burst into laughter and said, "Sing from your heart. That is hilarious."

Teacup said, "Ha, Ha, Ha, that is so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Clifford said, "Guys relax. Okay, I will play the guitar."

Jorge said, "I'll play the drums."

Zo said, "I'll play the saxophone."

Norville said, "And I'll play the maracas."

Cheri said, "Alright, me and the girls will dance."

Daffodil said, "And I'll do the singing with Clifford."

Zo said, "So who is gonna sing first?"

Daffodil said, "Well since ladies goes first, I'll sing."

Clifford said, "No way Daffodil. I wanna sing my rock and roll song."

Daffodil said, "What, I rather sing solo instead of rock and roll."

Clifford said, "Rock and roll."

Daffodil said, "Solo."

Clifford said, "ROCK AND ROLL!"

Daffodil said, "SOLO!"

Flo said, "Guys, there is no need to argue."

Jorge said, "Wait, here an idea, why don't you both sing at the same tune of your song."

Daffodil said, "I guess we could."

Clifford said, "If it okay with you Daffodil, it okay with me."

Daffodil said, "Alright then."

Cheri said, "So now we gotta get more animals here."

Norville said, "I'll do it."

So Norville flew to every apartment to tell lots of animals that there is going to be a concert tonight at the courtyard. Later that night, every animals was sitting down chatting, waiting for Clifford and his friends. The gang were just getting ready to perform.

Zo said, "Wow, it looked like a full house."

Teacup said, "This is so exciting."

Daffodil said, "Okay, is everybody ready?"

All said, "READY!"

So the light were off and the curtain was opened. Clifford and his friends starting to play their song as Clifford and Daffodil sing.

[Daffodil]  
My little pony  
my little pony  
what is friendship all about  
my little pony  
my little pony  
friendship is mag-

[Clifford]  
We didn't start the fire  
it was always burning since the world been turning  
we didn't start the fire  
once we start to watch it we just can't stop it-

[Daffodil]  
In a perfect world  
once we never know  
we can have it too  
once we have it tomorrow  
we can have this world  
if we face our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
but somewhere in between my heart-

[Clifford]  
In his world  
where one is all  
in his world  
never to the fall  
in his world  
where compermise that not exist  
his world of everything  
never lead the way-

[Daffodil]  
I'm a barbie girl  
in the barbie world  
life is plastic  
it fantastic  
you can break my hair  
I'm looking everywhere  
imagination friends of your creat-

[Clifford]  
I'm gonna be the mighty king  
so enimes beware-

[Daffodil]  
There are those who think that love come  
with the lifetime guaritee  
and-

[Clifford]  
I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was  
to train them to my real test  
to train them for a cau-

[Daffodil]  
Wake up in the morning feeling like-

[Clifford]  
If you wanna be the master of-

[Daffodil]  
A true true friends help a friends in need  
a friends will be there to help them see

[Clifford]  
Monorail, MONORAIL!

[Daffodil]  
It will be the best night ever

[Clifford and Daffodil]  
MONORAIL AT THE GALA!

Everybody started cheering for Clifford and Daffodil as they take a bow.

Jorge said, "Wow you too, that was great."

Cheri said, "Who knew you were awesome."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Daffodil said, "We had a great time."

So everybody was happy and kept on cheering for the two singers.

The End.


End file.
